


鸢尾花【Side B】

by Andingsky



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: Gen, Robot!Hagen, Sci-Fi AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andingsky/pseuds/Andingsky
Summary: The story of a boy with rare disease and his robot knight, told in a different angle.
Kudos: 1





	鸢尾花【Side B】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvyLili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iris|鸢尾花【Side A】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513126) by [IvyLili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili). 



> A Collab with Ivylili  
> Her part of the story：https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513126

在身份证上，我的名字是克里姆希尔德·封·沃尔姆斯，而实际上，所有不需要用姓氏称呼我的人都只叫我卡琳。  
你不觉得好笑吗，这昵称和我本人的名字没半毛钱关系，这是我自己取的。  
说句实在话，我当真更喜欢卡琳这名字，简单，甜美，干脆。我无数次的问过我爸妈，当年为什么不干脆给我改名叫卡琳，从刚刚懂事问到现在过了三张儿，他们从来没正面回答过我。我和他们的关系也一直不怎么样。  
其实我和我那一大家子的人关系都不怎么样。  
我35，带着一个废弃行星勘探小队，人前当惯了风风火火的大姐头，人后生活一团糟。特别是最近这些日子，家里那口子在和我冷战，快到青春期的儿子和我也从来不亲，我那不靠谱的弟弟和我爸妈好像也有点别扭。有时候我真觉得这份工作最大的好处就是能时不时的从这个烂摊子里逃出来透口气儿。丈夫，儿子，弟弟，爸妈，我家这些人个个都不是省油的灯，除了——除了我哥哥。  
对于我来说，他就是家庭相册里一张照片，上面一个苍白的金发男孩在笑，和一句经描淡写的话：那是你哥，你小时候见过的，咱们移民之前他得病死了。  
扯谎，我根本不记得自己见过他。  
这是个只讲科学的时代，我偏愿意迷信的认为我这个哥哥是家里的幽灵。  
因为我对他从来没有过印象，弟弟吉赛海尔出生之前家里压根儿没有半点男孩子生活过的痕迹。第一次知道有这么个哥哥的时候我趁爹妈不在把家里翻了个底儿朝天，想找出点什么东西来证明他存在过，比如一把玩具枪或者一个破篮球什么的，可是我啥都没找到。  
不过我觉得自己还是很爱这个哥哥的，从小到大都是。小时候是因为觉得有个幽灵哥哥实在是件很吊的事儿，大了以后…是因为只有他永远不会给我添麻烦。  
我大概确实是个怕麻烦的女人，所以每次出任务都有种逃出生天的感觉，哪怕只是和今天的活儿一样的短期任务。  
我很难形容自己的工作，感觉就像是主持电视节目的探险家和垃圾工人的结合体一样：带着生命维持设备裹在死沉死沉的防护服里举着探测器傻呵呵的在一堆废墟里晃荡，偶尔取点空气或者水的小样，还不知道我们到底在探测什么，我猜上头只不过想要点儿数据而已，以便确认这些所谓的废弃行星是不是依旧不能用，比如空气是不是依旧不够呼吸标准，或者辐射线含量是不是还是居高不下，再顺便看看有没有不速之客接管这些地方——自己不能要别人也不能得着。虽然我并不讨厌这活儿，只是我一直不理解这事儿为什么一定要“人”来做，你懂的。  
我猜是那帮政客在打完仗以后彻底怕了那些各方面都和人一模一样的家伙——机器人。  
所以我们小队八个人，全是如假包换的人类。定点工作区域就是我们的老地球,这是我不讨厌这份工作最重要的原因。总部那帮只会看数据的傻蛋从来就不会知道，这个我们抛弃的星球在没有人类的二十年里变得多漂亮，他们只会给我们发一组勘探地点的坐标，和一句冰凉梆硬的“注意安全。”  
可是我们的老地球确实很漂亮！它现在完全被各种变异的植物接管了，那些被鲜花绿叶覆盖的废墟老让我想起一首老得不能再老的歌，里面有几句唱的好像是在蜂蜜一样的阳光里有个姑娘给你看垃圾和花儿什么的，我喜欢我们的老地球就像喜欢这些化石一样老的歌，它们都能给我点儿惊喜，每次降落过了平流层隐隐约约能看到地表的时候，我都感觉挺兴奋的。这让我手下那几个愣头青一直误认为我很敬业。  
今天我们的作业区域是我当年住过的城市，说实话，我挺想它。  
和往常一样，两个人留守工作船，剩下的外勤人员一人负责一个重点地区，领个坐标分头行动。我猜上头管安全这块儿的头儿们，要是知道我让手下的单个儿工作肯定会把我炒掉，幸亏队里的小子们没出叛徒。比起一帮人一起一个一个慢慢踩点，还不如迅速逐个击破早早回家。这他们都比我还清楚，因为回家对我来说当真没啥诱惑力。  
单独工作也真的没什么不安全的，我相信我们的老地球，它早就消停了，更懒得再孕育出什么活物儿来，只留了点植物作伴。天，我老了也想这样，就我一个人，养一屋子花儿，其他人都给我滚的越远越好。  
跟着定位仪走到我的坐标地点，我虽然一直自诩胆儿大，这会儿还是觉得一股寒气儿顺着后脊梁爬上来。那白花花的建筑是城市里最大的一所医院，我小时候最害怕也最讨厌的地方。当年还是个小屁孩儿的我怕它怕到几乎都不敢生病，而现在我穿着一身防弹防火的行头，顶着好几层玻璃的头盔，腰上还挂着把大口径的家伙，却还是一样没出息的不愿意迈进它的大门。  
“领导！还没就位？怕上医院吧！？”耳机里传来飞船上监控整个定位系统的眼镜男的声音。  
“少跟领导耍贫嘴！”我笑骂一句，硬着头皮从早就碎了的玻璃门里钻进那白纸壳子一样的建筑。  
之前废墟没少钻，只不过不是每一次我心里都这么发毛。  
这该死的地方和其他废墟完全不一样，植物好像根本和它划清了界限，一枝一叶都不往里面钻，整个建筑完整的让我肝儿颤。这倒霉医院还是个重点数据采集区域，我猜他们想知道的的不过是一直在这里顽强的徘徊不去的各路病毒细菌有没有像那些植物一样也发生变异。想到这儿，我觉得简直面罩里输送的罐装氧气都带了点诡异可疑的医院味儿，取小样时也有些莫名其妙的恶心。幸好他们没让我去化验室翻几个培养皿带回去，或者到太平间取个样什么的。顶着头灯的那小小一圈白光顺着那漆黑的走廊越走越深，已经让我觉得自己快疯了。  
特别是我现在正走在过去的隔离区，看着那些无菌仓灰蒙蒙的玻璃门窗，我心说我去这不就是我那傻弟弟最爱玩的恐怖游戏么，还是静音版的，因为隔着头盔我连自己的脚步声都听不到，谁说这种游戏关掉音效就不吓人了？！  
回到工作船之后我要干的第一件事儿就是给这身行头，还有我自己，里里外外的都多消一遍毒，绝对的！  
好歹挨到了隔离区的尽头，过道另一边隐约可见一扇虚掩着的门，门缝里透出的光线显得明亮异常。苍天啊，我大概马上就要通关了。  
我以穿着防护服能跑出的最快速度直扑那扇门，而真的一脚踹开门的那个瞬间，我感到自己有一点后悔，因为我猛然想起来游戏打到关底的时候，往往还有个boss等着。  
明亮的自然光来得太突然，我忘了提前降下头盔上的护目镜，只好努力的眨着眼睛，同时拔下了腰上的手枪。我的枪法烂到闭着眼可能比睁着眼打的还准些，不过手里攥着这么个金属砣子好歹安心一点。  
眼睛终于渐渐适应了门外的光线。  
门外是医院的庭院，里面种满了鸢尾花，蓝色的，开得正好，纤巧的花朵和利剑一般的叶子一动不动。天，它们居然没有变异过，还是那令人怀念的老样子。这一片深沉的蓝和绿之间，有一个…人影。  
老天哪，那里居然站着个人？！  
我应该对天开枪示警，或者直接要求支援，再或者直接撒丫子就跑。不管怎么说，我没有做任何我应该做的事情，而是慢慢地分开齐膝高的鸢尾花走向了那个人。甚至没有端着枪。  
因为我特别坚定的觉得这个地方没什么能伤害我，不知道为什么。  
那也根本就不是“人”，而是一台机器人，高大的男性型，还是非常古老的型号。古老到一眼就能看出他是个机器人的地步：不太自然的玻璃眼珠子上清楚地打着出厂编号，左耳的位置有个老式耳机一样的玩意儿掩盖着下面的线路接口和记忆棒插槽，指关节的部分因为覆盖的硅胶皮肤老化，显露出了下面的球状转轴。等等…关节？！天啊我为什么会注意到关节？！  
注意不到才怪，虽然我真的不想注意到。  
因为那机器人双手抱着一具人类的骸骨，干净洁白的骨头，以依偎的姿态躺在机器人的怀里。  
我头皮一阵发麻，突然想到了当年上学的时候，在古代文学课上读的半懂不懂的某本小说，它的名字好像叫《巴黎圣母院》。  
然后我做了我认为唯一正确的事儿。我取出了机器人的记忆棒，插到我的个人终端上。  
然后我读了上面记录的数据。  
然后我明白了为什么爸妈会给我起克里姆希尔德这个名字，它来自于我那文艺的老爸最爱的一部远古传奇。恭特，盖尔诺特，克里姆希尔德，吉赛海尔，那故事里一母所生的四兄妹。  
然后…然后没有然后了，我关掉了终端，取下了记忆棒。  
从出厂编号来看，这个机器人应该已经服役了五十年以上，但是他的记忆棒里只有从星团历416年至436年的数据。所有记录截止于一个想必同样鸢尾花盛开的四月天，截止原因是机器人机能停止，而机能停止的原因，是他在那之前已有连续数天不再补充能量。  
刚才屏幕上的绿莹莹的字体还在我眼前跳跃。  
“…我的主人恭特·封·沃尔姆斯，生于星团历416年，原发性免疫缺陷，自移出新生儿急救室转至1号无菌仓以后，由我，H.v.t IIIV型全权负责…”  
我的哥哥不是幽灵，现在我就站在他面前。  
突然想起来5岁的时候爸妈曾经带我来过这医院的隔离区，那会儿我死活不敢往那白茫茫一片的过道里迈一步，我老爸强硬的把我连扛带抱的弄到了一间无菌仓的窗外，而我只顾仰着头哇哇的哭，哭到几乎要背过气去。那天之后爸妈再也没带我来过医院的这个角落，甚至后来他们自己都不再踏足那一片雪白的过道。  
我简直能想象到我可怜的哥哥隔着玻璃看着我时的目光，他是我生命中不过是没有存在感的幽灵，而我，从在他窗前嚎的快死掉的那天开始，就是他亲爱的妹妹，他总是会惦记总是会对H.v.t提起的，重要的妹妹。  
我想他是唯一一个一直叫我克里姆希尔德的人。  
我想轻轻摸摸他已成枯骨的头，最终却还是没敢，我怕他像《巴黎圣母院》里那样，会因为我的打扰而散掉。  
何况我手里还紧紧攥着H.v.t的记忆棒。  
我拉开防护服的拉链，把记忆棒小心的塞到牛仔裤的口袋里，去他的辐射残留细菌残留还有禁止携带废弃行星物品回程的傻缺安全规定。  
我只能为他们俩做这么多了，为我的哥哥，还有他的…恋人。说真的我嫉妒他们两个。  
我是这个讲科学的时代里的一个无神论者，但是现在我真心想感谢所谓的神明，让我成为了第一个来到这里的人。  
或许日后这里会被继续开发，或许日后这里会被彻底毁掉，恭特和H.v.t的秘密花园早晚会被其他人发现，我不敢想象那时候他们的命运，我不过一介勘探员，什么都保护不了。  
可是他们的记忆在我这里，最安全不过。  
耳机里有人在催我返回工作船，老天，我希望我回答他的声音没有颤抖。  
离开的时候，我可笑锁上了通向那片鸢尾花的门，还拖过一条长凳堵在门口。这样做没半点意义，只是为了换得我心里一点傻乎乎的踏实。我穿过医院阴森的走廊原路返回，H.v.t的记忆棒在口袋里有点硌得慌，来时的恐惧感早已荡然无存。  
因为我不是一个人，哥哥和H.v.t和我在一起。  
我该回家了，现在我疯狂的想回到之前我玩儿命的想逃开的那帮家人中间。  
我要给儿子一个大大的拥抱，然后去看看我的爸妈，拉上Gis，四个人一起好好吃顿饭，坐下来聊聊。  
我要和齐格飞那混蛋好好谈谈，心平气和的。我不管他还想不想跟我过，我就是必须得告诉他我还爱他，这个漂亮的金发混蛋，我爱他爱得要命。  
我还要告诉我认识的所有人，别再叫我卡琳了，我的名字是克里姆希尔德。  
工作船起飞后，我干的第一件事儿就是往我的操作台光驱里喂进一张古董CD，调到那首叫做《Cover me with flowers》的歌曲，音量最大，循环播放。  
“嘿老大，这首歌简直象化石一样老了！”  
“你他妈给我闭嘴！”我之前一直和这帮小子嘻嘻哈哈的，早就习惯了他们调侃我对老歌的爱好，但是今天我实在是忍不住对那油嘴滑舌的家伙大发雷霆。  
那小子吐了吐舌头，隐约听到他和同伴嘀咕着说老大大概是更年期来了。  
抱歉啦，小子，你不知道我现在有多么尴尬。  
我觉得自己随时都可能哭出来，混蛋，我随时都可能哭出来。


End file.
